


私密通话

by TLoveless



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLoveless/pseuds/TLoveless
Summary: 上班族柚x学生天
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 1





	私密通话

**Author's Note:**

> 类似于phone sex的短小故事

属于金博洋的专属铃声在桌上响起，羽生趴桌子上实在挺累的伸出手臂摸索了一小会儿，才够到最边沿的手机，亮起的屏幕上除了来电显示还有一条来自同一人的未读消息。

才十一点多就睡这么沉了，羽生有点懊恼最近太过于忙碌总是错过与人约好的固定电联，想着等会该怎么哄小孩比较好羽生接通了电话，起身看了一眼办公室外还在赶进度的一两位同事，在同事转过头来的时候示意他们自己在讲电话，并关上了门。

“你怎么还不回来…”

名字都没有唤全的羽生一瞬间忘记了自己刚才想说的话，“回哪里？天天，我不是在加班嘛给你说了的，”重新坐到椅子上把之前处理的文件再点一遍保存再关掉，“而且，天天明天还有课也没在家里，你要我回哪里？”

有时被同学室友安利了一些狗血搞笑的家庭伦理剧或是爱情剧的时候金博洋会突发奇想的跟羽生学一学，还非要羽生猜接下来的发展，一定要到正确回答了为止，羽生思考了一下，这回他应该是拿了什么剧本。

“你怎么…还不回来，想你了。”

这一次的话语里羽生听出了一点不对劲，金博洋最爱打游戏外放声音的那个室友今天没有打游戏了，也没有吵闹的声音，金博洋那边很安静，安静到能听到一点水流的声音，说话又清晰带着一点回响，“天天，你在浴室吗？”

“过分。”

“发消息现在都不回我了，我临时加课忘记给你说电话都要被你打爆，下次看你怎么说我。”

“呃，我马上看，不过天天你不在寝…”再一次把话咽下去的羽生感觉自己不太好，十点十五的时候金博洋发了一张照片过来，配字是“想，要。”先不说单纯这两个字的包含了怎样的寓意，更有冲击力的是照片里跪坐地上趴在床边上的金博洋，枕在手臂上的脑袋随意侧偏着，面颊微醺，半张开的浅粉色的嘴像是正在嘟囔什么，只露出一边的眼睛被捕捉到的神情带有一点不满微微眯着看向镜头的眼尾有一丝魅色，贴在床单旁的脖颈再往下能看见扯开两颗扣子的衬衣和藏起来的小半锁骨，抓着衣领的手似乎还想继续向下拉扯。他们寝室才没有这样的床，一看就是在某个酒店里。

“天天怎么在酒店，什么时候学会拍这种照片了，真是…”

“怎样？”

“真是很喜欢啊…”

“寝室断电了，交电费的阿姨又不在，嗯…我们就都出来了。”话音落金博洋还小小的打了一个嗝，很清晰的传到羽生耳朵里，又询问了一遍照片是谁拍的，那边越来越迷迷糊糊，说了一大堆被室友怎样拖出来的经历还被前台服务员悄悄用异样眼光打量，最后才报了一个室友的名字出来。默念了一下那位室友的名字，羽生依稀记得是一个有五年恩爱女朋友的钢铁直男稍微放下了心，是时候计划一下给他小孩在外面租个房子再申请校外住宿了。

“所以，天天喝了他们带出来的果酒？”

“两杯，只有两杯，好甜的。我妈也会酿，下次回去你尝尝？”

“嗯…”怎么办，他好想现在订一张车票说走就走，开车去也行。金博洋简直就是算准了自己走不开才这样故意的。羽生揪着电脑旁那盆多肉的叶瓣又不敢太过用力真给掰下来，毕竟还是金博洋送的。

电话那头断断续续的水声又传来，痒酥酥的爬上羽生心头，不敢想象小孩今天到底想干什么。羽生撑着头暗示自己要冷静一点，脑海里闪过以前一起泡澡的画面，温水从肌肤上流过，带着热意的指尖划过之处引起一阵颤栗，比牛奶味沐浴露还香甜无数倍的人窝在自己怀里。很不想承认，光是酒后带点软糯气音的声线和暧昧不清的背景音，办公桌下的某个部位隐约有了搭帐篷的趋势。

他不想挂电话，想要得到更多的甜蜜。

金博洋也不会挂，果酒的后劲是很足，但是还不至于让他这个从前闷白酒的北方汉子两杯就醉倒，而且真喝醉了绝对是呼呼大睡哪有什么精力再搞些幺蛾子。照片是被室友起哄着拍的，为的就是想刺激一下羽生，他们两周多没见面了，想他是真的，想要也是真的。

而现在一起出来的室友们都各自搂着男女朋友缠绵或是做点别的什么，只有他孤枕难眠，有点酒意上头金博洋洗把脸后拿起手机看着那个五十多分钟以前发过去的消息还没有回复就很不爽。

他想要，那他也不能歇着。

金博洋坐在酒店马桶盖上，开启的花洒垂在一旁，汩汩水流打在掌心，温热湿润的触感让人心猿意马。在羽生接通电话的时候，因想念爆发的委屈达到顶点，张口一句摸不着头脑的话却是真心的，他就想说这个。

他知道羽生在加班，也知道羽生办公室与其他人之前是面玻璃墙，只有隔音一种效果。虽然平时和自己在一起的时候不是什么“老实人”，但工作的时候可是超级认真，以至于从来没想过什么办公室play，普普通通的窗子和设施。

包着糖说出的话显得迷糊，捂住花洒的出水口让水流缓慢手指玩出朵朵水花，浴室的环境很好的收着每一个音传到另一头，听到羽生压着嗓音询问自己还清醒嘛想做什么的时候，金博洋有点恶作剧得逞的快感，赤着脚在丢地上的毛巾上胡乱蹭了几下，喝过酒还晕乎乎的人没有泡个澡，虽然如果那样大概会更刺激到羽生，金博洋还不想醉酒之后倒在浴缸里。

窸窸窣窣的声音在水声停掉之后响起，欲望被撩起的时候，一切动静都很容易多想，看不见而展开的想象充满了马赛克，从浴室出来金博洋把未着寸缕的自己裹进了被子里。

羽生在电话里喊了几声“天天”，在耳边放大的嘈杂的声音有点刺耳，他并不能太清楚的知道金博洋现在到底是什么样。

被子下的手悄悄摸上了自己的欲望，随着人唤自己名字的时候上下而动，从身到心的想念一个人真的很痛苦，想要拥抱想要亲吻，想要他的手握住自己的手，抚上胸膛、小腹、和再往下一点的地方。亮着的手机在昏暗的被子里是唯一的光源，一直传出的声音让金博洋又有一点紧张感，好像羽生能够看到，看到他正在进行的自我安慰的动作。

“羽…生，”金博洋夹紧了双腿，“羽生，你知道我现在在做什么嘛？”

“做什么啊天天？”给咖啡杯里接上水，呡一口之后等着人下文。

“你都知道了，还问。”

“不能说，需要天天自己回答。”

这种程度的引诱是还不够，想到某人的一些恶劣行为，金博洋加快了手上的速度，侧过身子对准了手机，在一个不是特别贴近的位置微微张着口喘气，也不知道怎么胆子就越来越大了，对于自己感到舒适的瞬间一点也不吝啬自己的声音，从喉部或者是鼻腔里有时哼出的一两声全都被收进手机里。房间里的灯都关掉了，光滑的肌肤被蹭得有些痒，并没有重量的被褥轻飘飘的就被一手掀开，金博洋蹬直了腿踩在落到床尾的靠枕上，最后缩着小腹在一声特别轻柔的“天天”里颤抖着释放出来，白色粘液布满了手掌，金博洋够到床边的纸盒随意扯了两张给自己清理掉。

“天天，舒服嘛？”

羽生结弦想着小孩这种行为没忍住就笑出了声，“需不需要我帮你？”

“那你来啊。”揉纸团抛进垃圾桶，金博洋摸回手机夹在肩膀上，趴床边看柜子上的东西，打开旁边的壁灯才发现这房间里还有其他东西。“羽生…现在酒店配备都，这么齐全？”

“嗯？”花了几秒钟时间，只要往那方面想很快就能理解到金博洋在说什么。

“想试试？”

“哼，有何不可。”

羽生换了一个坐姿，给自己戴上了耳机。

“天天，试试再加一根手指。”

金博洋把手机开了扩音放在枕头边，半卧的姿势不是很好受，手上透明的润滑液没有了最初的清凉，三根手指的进入让人红了眼，咬着下唇从牙齿缝隙里溢出的低低的呻吟钻进了羽生耳朵里，也让西装裤下的东西正式抬了头。羽生忍住逐渐烧起来的心火，一点点温柔又缓慢的教导着人如何找自己的敏感点。

“天天，手机放到一旁了是吗？另一只手也动一动，”他的男朋友十来分钟前拒绝了他打视频的提议，嚷着要惩罚他只有听声音的份。其实视频与语音有多大的区别呢，同样是摸不着，不加糖的咖啡都快要喝出奶味，那边捂在被子里的人还在哼哼唧唧。

金博洋半小时前从酒店的床头柜上打开了一样东西，外包装直接打着露骨的广告词，“高频电动仿真，给你男友般的享受。羽生，你说这个能跟你一样嘛？”

“我说不能你觉得呢？”

金博洋笑着撕开包装，“得试试才知道。”

“天天确定今天要玩这么大吗？”

“也不是一定要，但是吧，我们隔着几百公里呢羽生。”酒劲上来之后金博洋反正是怎么噎死人怎么说，“我今天，就得让你听着，还只能听。”

说起来也不算很软的硅胶制品被人拿在手上，也就这会儿金博洋脑子有点清醒，很庆幸现在只是在打电话不会被人看见有点脸红的场景，那些夸张的故意做得特多的青筋捏上去还是很有硬度。他和羽生谈恋爱的时间并不长，做爱的事也不是很多，工作和上学分掉了他们更多时间，他俩比较喜欢随性一点，今晚想看一场电影或者是打游戏可以保持这个状态到睡着，也可以是中途突然想做其他事了再熄了灯滚到一起。虽说都是成年人了，目前为止金博洋还没有使用过什么道具。

“天天，你不慢一点等会会疼的。”

金博洋这边的小声音每一个羽生都没有放过，外物进入体内就算是自己的也紧张到蹦起脚背，“我知道！”

缓慢的抽动着手指直到越来越润滑，在里面分开一点手指也勉强能适应的时候，金博洋换上了道具，做得还挺逼真的顶端抵上湿润的小口，撑起身子金博洋看着东西一点点被自己推了进去，是很胀被填满的感觉。

“唔…可能这个不如你的舒服。”

“我该谢谢博洋大人的夸奖？”

“哼，反正能将就用用。”

“啊，那我可不希望我的也只是将就用用。”羽生在电话里笑着，金博洋也想笑，只是刚笑了一个音，身下的东西就有要被挤出去的趋势，金博洋抬抬屁股，再往里送了一点。

摸到留在外面的一截电线和弧形开关，“我要开这个开关了吗？”也不等人回答，手上先一步就按了下去，电流声一下就传了出来，金博洋感觉声音很大，问了羽生其实他那边并不能听见。逐渐强烈的震动让人无法再继续正常的说话，稍微翻点身子用担心它会掉出来，金博洋把枕头拿起来捂住脑袋，被带起的手机滚到一旁。

羽生今晚的耳朵在被折磨和享福之间来回变动。

电话那边的小孩断断续续的传来一点声音，似乎是咬着什么东西在喊自己名字。

“想…亲你。”

“那天天凑近点，张开嘴好嘛？”

他俩在一起的时候，比起大腿腰窝羽生更喜欢抚摸的是金博洋薄薄的双唇。指尖点着唇缝，在下一个深入时毫无阻拦的就探入内部，和下面的小口不一样，这里少了被肠壁挤压的感觉却更加湿润特别是钟爱的灵活柔软的舌头。

“把食指放进去，按一下你的舌头，是不是很软啊天天？”

“我平时是怎样亲吻你的，能不能勾住你的舌头？”

“你平时…嗯…才不会问能不能。”咬着自己手指说得含糊不清，现在被电动的东西顶到临界的边沿而金博洋总觉得还差一点什么，含着手指在嘴里打转儿溢出的全是水渍声似乎觉得不够响再故意咂咂嘴。

“羽，羽生…”

“嗯…我，我再给你说个秘密…”

“没有…啊，没有毛茸茸了。”

“在这之前，嗯…我用了褪毛的都去掉了。”

“摸起来，唔…是好奇怪的感觉…”

如果说他家小朋友今晚打电话只是擦擦火柴想玩火，而这个秘密就真的成功把这把火点了起来。他不会去尝试让金博洋做的事，并不代表他不喜欢，脚底下被震惊到踢翻的垃圾桶就是个很明确的体现，金博洋再听到那么动静过大的时候，很“适时”的掐断了电话，出了一身汗带走了不少酒精。

怎么说呢，道具终究比不过真人，反而让他在欲望高潮前滞留了许久，重新握住前端开始套弄的时候身后的东西还是被挤压到滑了出来，没了通话的刺激感，这一次比上次要更久一点才得到释放，又是酒意又是困意，两点多的夜晚更加安静，一扯被子遮住那些粘腻痕迹就趴着眯了眼。

那天的羽生结弦在办公室窗前站了好一会，加班的同事早就离开，走前部长的背影都让大家悄悄谈论真是年轻有为又有干劲，殊不知他们部长脑袋里此时装的都是是否以后要加点小道具天天是不是不满意他了的放出来会哔——一大片的想法。

“羽生，其实那个东西，它“啵”的一声就出来了。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 一个破破烂烂的独轮车，如果辣到眼睛了倍感抱歉…


End file.
